Pranks, Fights, and More
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: When the Parker-Nichols family is forced out after their house is flooded, Megan has to stay with Drake. That's probably not going to end well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake & Josh, or anything related to the show. Based on a prompt I claimed at Fanprompted on LiveJournal-_ Post graduation. The house floods, forcing Walter, Audrey, and Megan to move out temporarily while repairs take place. Walter and Audrey stay with relatives across town, but Megan needs somewhere closer to school. The logical option is Drake's apartment- but seriously. Megan and Drake, alone in an apartment? Like that's a good idea. _Thanks to moirariordan for the prompt.

Acknowledgements: Special thanks to my beta, **xoxcrescentmoonxox**.

* * *

When their house flooded because the pipes burst, the Parker-Nichols family was forced out temporarily.

"Where are we going?" Megan asked her parents. She hoped that they weren't staying with Walter's cousins, James and Nina Nichols. James and Nina lived about fifty minutes away. James tried to get everyone interested in his coin collection. He drove Drake, Josh, and Megan crazy.

Audrey and Walter exchanged a look. "Baby, you're going to be staying with Drake so you can be closer to school," Audrey explained.

"But I don't want to stay with Drake," the fourteen year old whined. She could play pranks on Drake, but it wasn't the same without Josh.

"You're going," the seven months pregnant Audrey declared. Audrey had learned of her unexpected third pregnancy just after Drake's single had hit number one. She was having a little girl, due five days after her forty-second birthday.

"Where are you staying?" Megan asked, annoyed, as Walter helped his pregnant wife pack up the stuff they had brought to the hotel.

"With James and Nina," Audrey replied. She really didn't want to stay with Walter's cousins, but her husband had insisted.

"The baby gets to stay with you," Megan tried. She didn't want to go to school for however long they fixed the house.

"Analise is living inside your mother, so she doesn't have a choice. You have to go to school," Walter told his daughter.

"Fine!" Don't expect me to be this happy about this," Megan said and stomped into the hotel's bathroom.

"We won't," Audrey called. She winced as the baby gave her a hard kick. It had been fourteen years since her last pregnancy, so this was an exciting experience. It had been eighteen years for Walter, so he was experiencing everything all over again.

"She'll get over it soon," Walter assured Audrey. Drake and Megan did get along _sometimes, _as did Josh and Megan. But since Josh was busy with school and his currently on the rocks relationship with Mindy, the two hadn't seen each other for awhile.

Megan came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, but she had calmed down. "Can I make fun of him sometimes?" she questioned.

Audrey rolled her eyes. She didn't understand her children's relationships, and hoped Analise would fit right in, despite the eighteen year age difference between her and the boys and the fourteen year difference between the baby and Megan. "Sure," she sighed.

"Yes!" Megan cried. She couldn't wait to play pranks on her brother. Hopefully, Josh would show up.

Ten minutes later, the Parker-Nichols family arrived at Drake's apartment. "You need to clean up more," Audrey scolded her son.

"I hate cleaning," Drake whined. He figured his mom would do it anyway. Since becoming pregnant, Audrey had been on a cleaning kick.

"I'll clean it for you," Audrey decided. Behind her back, Megan and Walter rolled their eyes. They were used to the overly-clean Audrey now.

"Audrey, we have to go," Walter reminded her. If his wife got going now, she'd never stop.

Audrey sighed. "I guess we'll go. Have fun, kids," she told her son and daughter.

"Bye," Drake called. He didn't look forward to spending time with his little sister.

"Bye," Megan told her parents. She was looking forward to spending time with her older brother.

Things were about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, or anything related to the show.

Special thanks to my beta,**xoxcrescentmoonxox**

* * *

Drake had been planning on going out on a date tonight with Madison Stephens, but that plan was scrapped now that Megan had shown up. Josh would have offered to take care of Megan for the night, but he was working at the Premiere tonight and seeing a movie with Mindy. Drake had changed the plans. Now Madison was coming over, and the three were going to eat take-out.

"Who's the new girl?" Megan asked after Audrey and Walter left.

"Who says there's a new girl?" Drake didn't want to tell about the date just yet.

Megan gave him a look. "I know you, Drake. There's a new girl. Now tell me her name," she demanded.

Drake rolled his eyes. "Her name is Madison Stephens. She's coming over tonight for dinner. Be on your best behavior. No pranks. I mean it, Megan."

"I'll be perfect," Megan lied. She was already planning a prank on her older brother. Madison wouldn't last, just like Drake's previous rebounds.

Drake knew that Megan was already planning a prank, but didn't care. She had done so much over the years that he and Josh just let the pranks roll off them now. "You know that I was with Lisa for ten months," he pointed out.

"Madison's a rebound," Megan shot back. She knew that Drake had had real feelings for Lisa, but that relationship had ended three weeks ago.

There was a ringing in his pocket, and Drake answered his cell phone "Hello".

"I'm coming over tonight," Josh said.

"What's up?" Drake asked. He thought that Josh and Mindy would be trying to get over their problems.

"Mindy and I broke up for good this time. I know you have a date tonight, but Megan's staying, so I'm coming over," Josh explained.

"I'll see you later," Drake said, sighing as he hung up the phone.. At least Megan would have someone else to prank too.

"What'd Josh want?" Megan asked.

"He and Mindy broke up, so Josh is coming over tonight," Drake explained.

Megan shrugged. She had known that Josh and Mindy would eventually break up. They weren't really a great couple. "So what are we going to eat tonight?"

"Josh wants chicken wings, so I'm going to order that and pizza," Drake said. Josh hadn't exactly said what he wanted, but Drake knew his brother.

"I want pepperoni pizza. Can Janie come over tomorrow?" Megan asked. She wanted to see her best friend.

"I'll think about it," Drake decided. Megan and Janie in one room together was never a good idea. Janie tended to join in on the pranks.

"No you won't," Megan said. She knew that both of her brothers hated her best friend. Of course, they also hated every boy she wanted to date, but that was because they were overprotective.

Fifteen minutes later, Josh used his key to open the door. "Hi," he muttered dejectedly.

"You look sad," Drake observed. Although he hated Mindy, he understood how much his brother loved her.

"I am sad. My girlfriend and I broke up. Hug me brotha!" Josh said.

Drake and Josh hugged for a few minutes. Megan rolled her eyes. Her brothers hugged so much, and that got annoying sometimes.

"You want a snack?" Drake asked after he and Josh finally stopped hugging. Josh nodded, and the two brothers went into the kitchen.

Megan was thinking about her next prank. It now had to include Josh, something she really didn't mind. "What are we going to do after your date leaves?"

"We're going to watch TV," Josh told her. _Celebrities Stuck in the Rain _was on tonight, and he and Drake loved that show.

"I don't even want to know what you're planning on watching," Megan declared. Drake and Josh watched the stupidest reality shows in existence.

"You're going to bed early," Drake sing-songed. Megan's pranks tended to be worse the later she stayed up, so that's why had Drake had decided on an earlier bed time.

"I am not. I'm going to stay up late and watch TV in your room, which I now claim. Go change the sheets, because I know you do disgusting stuff in there," she ordered.

Drake could only stare at his younger sister. Josh tried to stifle a laugh. "Megan Elizabeth Parker, you're never doing anything I do. You're never going to do things with boys. Bad things will happen to them," he warned. He didn't trust boys around Megan.

"I don't have a boyfriend and I'm fourteen," Megan pointed out. She really couldn't believe how overprotective her brothers really were.

"Not even when you're older, Megs. We don't want any boys around you," Josh said. He didn't like any boy that showed an interest in his younger sister.

Two hours later, Drake let Madison into the apartment. "This is my brother Josh and my sister Megan," he told her.

"I'm Madison," Drake's date said. Megan noticed by the look on Madison's face that she was unhappy that Drake's siblings were here on their date.

"It's nice to meet you," Megan lied. Josh was looking at Madison, trying to see if he was good enough for his brother.

"You're so cute," Madison cooed. Megan sent a look to her brother, but Drake wasn't paying attention.

"I'm fourteen," Megan told her. Oh, yeah. Madison wouldn't make it past dinner.

"That's nice," Madison replied, confused. Why was Megan telling her how old she was?

About half an hour later, the four sat down to eat their take-out. Like Megan, Josh had already decided he didn't like Madison. He looked forward to the prank that Megan pulled on her.

"Madison is in college to become a lawyer," Drake explained to his siblings. He thought that was pretty cool, just like Madison thought Drake being a musician was awesome.

"That's great," Josh told her. He couldn't believe Drake was dating a girl that was pre-law.

"I want to save the world from criminals," Madison told them. Megan rolled her eyes. Drake glared at his sister, noticing the look.

"That's a good plan," Josh replied, wishing that he was far away from Madison. He wondered what Drake saw in her, but pushed that thought away. Drake saw something in every girl. It was a surprise that he hadn't made his way through every teenage girl in San Diego.

"What do you do?" Madison asked him. She was curious about that, because Drake mentioned his brother a lot.

"I manage Drake and I plan on becoming a writer," Josh answered. He had considered a job in the teaching profession at one point, but Megan's class had made him decide on a different path.

"You're Drake's manager?" Madison was surprised about that. Drake had never told her that before. Of course, she was still surprised to be dating a musician who had hit number one.

"Are you thirsty?" Megan asked innocently. She hoped that Madison would get to the sink before Drake or Josh. She wanted to prank the two, but Madison deserved to be pranked more.

"Yeah," Madison said. She got up to get a glass of water, and was promptly surprised when water began spraying all over her.

Drake got up to help her, while Josh struggled not to laugh. "Megan, greatest prank ever," Josh whispered to his sister. He was so glad that Madison had been the recipient of a prank instead of him and Drake.

"Thanks," Megan whispered back. She was so glad that the prank had gone off as planned.

Madison left Drake's apartment very angry and broke up with him at the same time.

The pranks and fights would get worse in the coming days, but neither of the Parkers or Josh knew that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is pure fiction. I have no connections with the television show Drake and Josh or any of the cast/staff. No parts of this story may be reproduced or used without permission.  
Special thanks to my beta,xoxcrescentmoonxox

* * *

During school the next day, Megan plotted about what she was going to do to her brothers next. They were going to get pranked over and over again.

When Josh picked his sister up to go to Drake's, he immediately accused her of planning something.

"No I'm not," Megan lied. Her brothers knew her way too well.

Josh rolled his eyes. "I know you, Megs. You're planning something."

"What are we having for dinner?" Megan questioned, changing the subject.

"Drake and I are cooking ribs and mashed potatoes," he told her.

That was one of Megan's favorite meals, so she was extremely happy. "Why are you cooking together?" Her brothers were so weird. Megan had once heard her mother say that Drake and Josh were co-dependent, whatever that meant.

"We get done faster," Josh explained. Didn't Megan understand that?

Megan shrugged. "Whatever."

The two made it back to Drake's apartment about ten minutes later. "I'm hungry," Drake informed his brother.

Josh laughed. "We're going to make dinner soon, bro. Megs, go watch TV or something," he ordered.

As the brothers made dinner, Megan decided not to do something to their food. She had done that several times, and desperately needed a new trick.

"I have a date with Antonia Myers tomorrow afternoon," Drake told his siblings. Antonia Myers was another artist with **Spin City Records**. Drake had met her while recording his first CD.

"That's so awesome," Megan said. She loved Antonia's music. She hoped Drake brought her over so she could get an autograph.

"Is she nice?" Josh questioned. He wanted to make sure that Antonia wasn't another one of Drake's bimbos.

Drake nodded. "I could get you a date with her sister. I told Antonia that you just broke up with Mindy, and she said something about her sister, Melanie."

Josh sighed. "I have a class tomorrow afternoon," he reminded Drake.

"Can we go out to eat tomorrow?" Megan questioned. She was getting tired of staying in Drake's apartment and going to school.

"Sure," Drake replied. Maybe they could eat at **The Premiere**. The movie theater had pretty good food.

"You thinking **Premiere**?" Josh asked. He knew his brother very well.

Drake nodded. "Helen will probably give us free food because she likes me so much."

"What is with you and free stuff?" Josh seriously didn't know what was up with that.

"Free stuff is never not cool," Drake replied. Megan and Josh stared at him in confusion. Drake's logic was so confusing sometimes.

Drake and Josh forced Megan to watch the dishes and sat down to watch a movie. "You'll pay for this," Megan warned the two.

"Whatever," Josh said. The movie was really grabbing his attention.

When Drake got up to get a shower before bed, Megan flushed the toilet on him several times. "That was my revenge," she informed.

"You are not funny," Drake said.

"It was a little funny," Josh corrected. Drake's screams when the water changed from hot to cold had been hilarious.

The next morning, Megan did the same thing to Josh and Drake ended up telling his brother the same thing Josh had said the night before.

"We're going to do something for payback," Josh warned as he and Drake dropped off Megan at school.

"What'd you do to your brothers this time?" Janie asked after Megan got out of the car.

The two girls giggled as Megan explained the latest tricks on her brothers.

XXXXX

"I miss you," Josh told his brother over the phone later that day. He had just gotten out of class.

"I miss you too, brotha," Drake replied. His date with Antonia hadn't gone well, which, to be honest, had been expected.

"What are we going to do after eating and maybe seeing a movie?" Josh questioned.

"We'll probably go home and send Megan to bed early," Drake replied. Megan really wasn't going to get away with anymore pranks.

"I like that idea." Josh had an idea on what to do: Maybe play poker with his brother. They hadn't played card games in awhile.

"See you later," Drake said. He had to go sing at a local park in ten minutes, and had to prepare.

"You too." Josh hung up the phone.

XXXXX

At 5:00, Megan, Drake, and Josh arrived at **The Premiere **to eat and watch a movie.

"You ate my enchilada yesterday!" Crazy Steve screamed at Josh.

"I didn't mean to!" Josh cried, running around the lobby. Crazy Steve still scared him.

"You should know better!" Helen called to the assistant manager.

"I forgot!" Josh called back. There had been no note! He had been hungry.

After Crazy Steve finally calmed down, Josh finally returned to the table.

"Crazy Steve okay now?" Drake asked. Josh glared at his brother.

"You could have helped, Drake!"

"Crazy Steve scares me," Drake defended. He didn't want to get in the middle of a Crazy Steve scream-fest.

"I like him," Megan lied. He scared her too.

"Probably because he goes after us," Josh shot back. Megan liked everything he and Drake hated.

"True," Megan conceded. That's why she and Mrs. Hayfer's dog had gotten along very well.

"Are we going to do Bad Movie Tuesday next week?" Drake asked his brother.

Josh scoffed. "Of course. We only missed Bad Movie Tuesday once and that was during that fight after I cut you out of my life," he replied.

"I don't like to think about that," Drake reluctantly admitted. Josh being done with him still hurt a year later.

"I'm still sorry," Josh told him. To this day, he felt guilty about hurting his brother like that.

"Can we talk about something else?" Megan questioned. She was tired of her brothers' conversation. They bored her.

"Of course," Josh replied.

"What should we talk about?" Drake wondered. He and Josh had already talked about _everything. _

Josh shrugged. "What we plan to do tomorrow?" he suggested.

"We decided we were going to double date," Drake reminded his brother.

"I forgot," Josh confessed. He and Drake's double dates didn't end up well any time. They should probably shouldn't do that anymore.

Ten minutes later, the three went into the theatre to watch their chosen movie.

XXXXX

"I loved it," Megan told her brothers once the movie was over.

"Me too," Josh agreed. Drake nodded in agreement. He had also enjoyed the movie.

Drake, Josh, and Megan got into Drake's car to head home.

"Can I put on music?" Megan asked.

"No," Josh answered immediately. Megan's musical tastes were not very good, although she did sing well, just like Drake.

Megan glared at him, but kept quieted and secretly began planning more tricks.

The Parker-Nichols kids weren't expecting another car to ram the passenger side door. They certainly weren't expecting Drake's car to start flipping over. Megan's screams echoed over the sound of crunching metal.

When the car finally stopped flipping, everything was quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh or anything else related to the show.

I want to thank my beta, xoxcrescentmoonxox, even though this chapter is unbetaed. The site messed up, and it's been waiting since October. Sorry about the cliffhanger I left you guys on.

* * *

Josh groaned when he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed besides his pounding head was the fact that the car was upside down.

"Megan? Drake?" he asked frantically. Josh hoped they weren't dead.

There was a groan from the back seat. "Ow," Megan moaned.

"You okay, Megs?" Josh asked, feeling Drake's pulse. He sighed in relief because it was strong.

"It hurts," Megan muttered. She hoped the ambulance was on its way.

Josh winced when he accidentally touched his left wrist. It must be broken. "We'll be fine," he assured his little sister.

"Drake?" the panicked Megan questioned.

"He's fine," Josh said, although he wasn't sure. Drake was still unconscious, and that probably wasn't good.

"He's going to die!" Megan shrieked hysterically.

"No, he's not," Josh told her. Why was Megan freaking out so much?

"He's going to die!" Megan shrieked again just as ambulances and police cars pulled up.

Drake groaned and opened his eyes. "My head hurts," he complained.

"You probably have a concussion," Josh told him.

"Don't die," the hysterical Megan told her brothers. Drake and Josh couldn't die. That wasn't supposed to happen!

"We're not going to die," Josh told her. This behavior was completely uncharacteristic of Megan Parker. The accident had probably scared her.

"You okay?" Drake asked Josh. He was worried about his brother.

"I think so," Josh replied. He was worried about Megan and Drake more than himself, anyway. They were more important than him.

"What about you, Megs?" Drake questioned. It seemed like his little sister was freaking out.

"Don't die!" Megan cried. She began sobbing.

Ten minutes later, the three were at _St. Schneider's Hospital _in the emergency room, waiting to get checked out.

"Are my brother and sister okay?" Josh asked his doctor. He couldn't stop thinking about them.

Dr. Milson sighed. "I want to talk about your injuries first, Mr. Nichols."

"What's wrong?" Josh didn't want internal bleeding because that would probably make things really bad.

"Your left wrist is broken. You have a Grade I concussion, along with whiplash and sprained fingers on your right hand. Mr. Nichols, you also have cuts from the shattered glass. Bruising will probably occur in the next few days," Dr. Milson explained.

Josh sighed. "Can you tell me about Megan and Drake now?"

"You have a one track mind, don't you?" Dr. Milson questioned. Josh Nichols didn't seem to care about himself, but that wasn't surprising. Patients who were injured in a car accident with family and friends tended to focus on them instead of themselves.

"Tell me," Josh demanded. He was worried about his siblings.

Half an hour later, Audrey and Walter entered Josh's room.

"Are you okay?" Audrey asked her stepson. The pregnant mom checked Josh over several times.

"I'm fine, but in a little pain," Josh reluctantly admitted.

"My poor baby," Audrey said. She hugged her stepson as best as she could.

"Mom, calm down," Josh told her. He didn't want his mother freaking out.

"We already visited your brother and sister," Walter explained. Audrey had been panicking about her children, which wasn't good for the baby.

"No one will tell me anything. How are they?" Josh questioned. He suddenly remembered he was Drake's emergency contact and could have gotten information about his brother.

"Megan has whiplash, two broken fingers, and is going to bruise. She panicked in the ambulance and had to be sedated," Walter told him. He had never heard of Megan reacting to something like that before. Audrey had been vague about that point when Walter asked, so he wasn't going to ask anymore questions.

"And Drake has a concussion, whiplash, cuts from broken glass, some bruising will happen, and a broken rib," Audrey said. She wasn't about to tell Josh that the driver of the car that had hit them was dead.

"We were lucky," Josh murmured. They had been hit on the side and the car had flipped. He, Drake, and Megan could have died.

"Yes you were," Audrey said. She sat down next to him again.

"The doctor says you can all be discharged in the morning. Megan will stay home from school, but that's okay, considering the fact that it'll be Friday," Walter said to Josh.

"I don't want to stay overnight," Josh whined. He hated hospitals. They were evil, evil places.

"You have to," Audrey replied. She hated hospitals too, but it was important that her children got the best care possible.

"Your mom and I will let you three stay alone, but we'll check on you every hour or so," Walter said, keeping the worst news from his son.

"You're keeping something from me," Josh accused. He knew when his dad was lying.

"Tell him," Audrey encouraged her husband. She didn't want Josh getting angry.

Walter sighed. "Your mother's on her way from Sacramento. I called her, and she insisted on coming," he said.

"I don't want to see her," Josh said angrily. His biological mother had abandoned him when he was three, and given full custody of him to Walter. He had gone to visit her a few times until he was seven, but the visits had stopped after Michelle had remarried.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo, but I can't stop it," Walter explained. He hated Michelle, but she deserved to know that Josh was hurt.

"I'm not talking to her," Josh declared. Audrey Parker-Nichols was his mother, not Michelle. Michelle didn't deserve to be his mother. That's why he had started calling Audrey by Mom immediately after the wedding.

"You might have to," Audrey said. She had never met Michelle, but had talked to her on the phone twice. Michelle seemed nice, but she couldn't gauge the truth just yet.

"Can I see Drake?" Josh questioned, changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about Michelle anymore.

"Of course," Audrey said. She knew how close her sons were. Their co-dependency wasn't good, but at least it wasn't a problem.

The nurse helped Josh into a wheelchair, despite the fact that he complained the entire time, and Audrey and Walter took him to Drake's room.

"Hey, bro," Drake said. He was feeling a little better now, but that probably had something to do with the pain medication he was on.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Josh asked.

Drake shrugged and then winced. "I'm fine," he replied.

"You are not fine," Josh replied. He knew his brother and could tell when he lied.

"Don't worry about me, Josh," Drake told him. He didn't want his brother to be worrying about him, when he should be worrying about himself.

XXXXXXX

Michelle Nichols-Stephenson pulled to the hospital in the early morning. She wondered whether her son wanted to see her, but really didn't care. Josh was hurt, and Michelle wanted to apologize.

"Hi Walter. You must be Audrey," she said to her ex-husband and his new wife. It seemed like Walter had knocked her up. Audrey probably wanted to keep him for eighteen years.

"It's nice to see you again," Walter lied. His marriage to Michelle hadn't been a happy one. She had left him with Josh, something Walter was still thrilled about.

Michelle smirked. "Where is he?" she questioned. Rick was expecting her back home in a few days, and Michelle wanted to repair her relationship with her son.

"He's in his room with Drake," Audrey explained. Drake and Josh had demanded a room together, and the doctor had complied.

"Who's that?" Michelle asked. She hoped that Josh wasn't with Drake, whoever that was.

"My son," Audrey said. She already didn't like Walter's ex-wife.

"Oh," Michelle said. She followed Audrey and Walter up to the boys' room. Megan was playing games with her brothers.

"So why exactly are we playing _Candyland_?" Drake asked his brother and sister. They were way too old for this game.

"Because we're bored," Megan replied. It was hard to play a game with broken bruises, but it was going well. She just wished she didn't hurt so much.

"This is fun," Josh commented. He liked playing games, even kids games.

"Josh!" cried Michelle. She hadn't seen her son in such a long time.

Josh's head snapped up rather quickly and he winced. Stupid whiplash.

"I don't want to see you," Josh said coldly. He went back to playing the game with his siblings.

Michelle sighed. "I want to see you, Joshua. That's my right," she told him.

"I'm eighteen years old, Michelle. I don't want to see you, so get out," he replied icily. How dare she show up and pretend like nothing had ever happened?

"You will treat me with respect," Michelle demanded. Audrey rolled her eyes in the background, while Walter sighed. No wonder he had been really happy when Michelle had left. He had forgotten how controlling, manipulative, and passive-aggressive she had been during their relationship.

"I don't have to treat you with respect. You lost my respect the minute you abandoned your family." Josh coldly informed her. Why couldn't Michelle get the hint?

Michelle glared at him. "I couldn't handle being a mother then, but I'm sorry," she explained. She wanted Josh to forgive her.

"What's my full name?" Josh wanted to test Michelle, to see if she knew him.

"Joshua Nichols," she said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Drake sighed. "His full name is Joshua Thomas Nichols. He was born on May 10th, 1988 at 3:05AM and was eight pounds, thirteen ounces," he said, rattling off the facts.

"How do you know all that?" questioned an amazed Audrey.

"Because we know everything about each other," Josh said. He knew everything about Drake too.

"Tell me about Drake's stats," Megan told her brother. She wanted to see if Josh knew that stuff about Drake.

Josh smiled at her. "He was born Drake Caleb Parker on July 7th, 1998 at 7:15PM. He was five pounds, three ounces because he was three weeks premature," he answered. Megan, Audrey, and Walter stared at him in shock.

"You will speak to me," Michelle warned. She would get her son to forgive her soon.

"No I won't," Josh sing-songed. He hated Michelle so much that he couldn't even express it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Michelle said. She went to a hotel.

XXXXXX

Because Drake no longer had a car because it was totaled, Walter drove his sons and Megan back to Drake's apartment after the three were discharged.

"Thanks for dropping us off," Drake told his stepfather. He wasn't sure how they could have gotten home, otherwise.

"It hurts to walk," Megan complained as she entered the apartment. Her foot was bruised, but not broken or anything else like that. She hurt all over, actually.

"Everything hurts," Josh corrected. He couldn't wait to heal.

"This rivals the dune buggy accident," Drake said. He thought he had been in pain then, but it was nothing compared to now.

"I can't believe you still remember that," his brother replied. That had been awhile ago.

"It did happen a few years ago," Drake pointed out.

"Shut up and sit down," Megan said. She barely made it to the couch.

"Call me if you need anything. Your mother doesn't need to be stressed out," Walter said. He didn't want his wife doing work if she didn't have to.

"We will," Josh promised. He didn't think that they would need help, though. They could get through this on their own.

Walter reluctantly left and drove back to his cousin's house.

"Are you going back to school on Monday?" Megan asked Josh. She knew how much he hated to miss school, especially now that he was in college.

Josh nodded, but regretted it. That made his head hurt worse. "I don't want to miss any more days than I have to," he explained.

"I called _Spin City Records_ and I don't have to record another song until Tuesday," Drake told them. He was glad that he didn't have to work for a few more days. He liked staying at home.

Megan was so tired that she went to bed at 9:00, but Drake and Josh stayed up to watch a movie. They ended up going to bed at midnight.

Both boys were woken up around 1:30AM by screaming. They rushed (as fast as they could, considering their injuries) into her room.

"Are you okay, Megs?" asked a concerned Josh. His sister never woke up screaming like that.

"I was so scared you were going to die like Daddy," she sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" Josh questioned as Drake gave his sister a knowing look.

"Baby Girl, tell me what's wrong," Drake said. He only called Megan that when he was in big brother mode and really worried about her.

"I didn't want you to die," Megan wailed. She clung to both of her brothers.

"We're not going to die," Josh assured her. Megan was scaring him.

"Tell me what happened," Drake encouraged. He rubbed his hand up and down Megan's back to calm him down.

"I saw Daddy die," Megan sobbed.

Josh sent a confused look to his brother. "I know you did, Baby. But everything is fine now," Drake soothed.

"The car just hit us head on and you weren't waking up. I didn't know what to do," the teenager sobbed. She couldn't stop crying.

"You were only five," Drake reminded her. When he had been nine and Megan five, the two had been involved in a car accident with their father. Michael Parker had been killed, but not instantly.

"I was begging him to stay awake, but he didn't listen," the sobbing teenager explained. She didn't want to think about this anymore, but this new car accident had made her remember everything about that day.

"You're okay," Drake comforted. He continued to hug his clinging little sister.

"I was so scared. Daddy was bleeding everywhere and you weren't awake," Megan wailed. Drake had been knocked unconscious during the accident, and hadn't woken up until they had gotten to the hospital. He still couldn't remember the accident, the result of a concussion.

Drake couldn't believe this was happening. It had been ten years since the car accident that had killed their father. "What'd you do?" he asked.

"I begged Daddy to stay awake. He told me that he loved us, and that he was sorry. Daddy closed his eyes then. I didn't want him to die," the hysterical teenager confessed.

"Calm down, Baby Girl. Josh and I aren't going anywhere. Neither are Mom and Walter," Drake soothed. He began rocking his sister back and forth until Megan eventually cried herself to sleep.

"What was that about?" Josh asked a few minutes after she fell asleep. He had known that Drake and Megan's father had died, but had never known the reason.

Drake sighed. "Dad, Megan, and I were in a car accident when we were younger. Dad died, but an autopsy revealed it wasn't right away. Megan was awake, and saw him die. She refused to talk about the accident at all, no matter how much Mom tried. She sent her to a few therapists, but Megan still didn't talk about it. The therapists said she was traumatized and would probably never talk about it. This is the first time she has said _anything_ about what happened."

"Wow," Josh said. He couldn't believe it. He had never expected Megan to be traumatized like that.

"That's why Mom and Walter let Megan get away with her pranks on us. They know she's doing it, but Mom says she's never been the same since what happened. They let her get away with everything because Megan did see Dad die," Drake explained. He was going to call his mother in the morning and explain to her what Megan had said. That might not be good for the baby though, so Drake wasn't sure on what to do.

"What about you?" Josh questioned. Megan seemed really traumatized, but it didn't seem like it was affecting Drake.

Drake looked down at the bed. "I was a nine year old who woke up in the hospital to find out that my dad was dead. I cried for weeks afterwards. That's when I started doing badly in school. I threw myself into music and playing the guitar. Mom was lost in herself at the time. I'd catch her crying at the most random times. Megan refused to cry or talk about the accident, so eventually we all stopped talking about it and moved on."

"It's okay to still hurt," Josh assured him. He would have hugged his brother, but Megan was in the way.

"I'll probably cry soon," Drake reluctantly told him. Megan's confession was bringing back the bad memories of the first year after his father's death, and that wasn't good right now.

"I'll be there for you when you do," Josh told him. He was definitely going to hug his brother as soon as he could.

Megan whimpered. "Go back to sleep, Baby. You're fine," Drake comforted. She seemed to listen and calmed down.

The accident had brought up bad memories for Drake and Megan, but things were going to get better. They had to.

The Parker siblings and Audrey could maybe, finally begin to heal from the accident that had claimed Michael Parker's life. Life hadn't been the same for them since, but Walter and Josh had helped them a little bit. Analise would probably also help. Audrey had been eight weeks pregnant at the time of Michael's death, but had miscarried from the stress. The grief of Michael's death and the miscarriage had sent Audrey spiraling into a depression, but she had slowly started to feel better.

Megan stirred awake. "Don't leave me," she pleaded of her brothers.

"We're not going to leave you, Baby Girl," Drake assured her. He hoped his sister didn't have nightmares all night.

"We love you, Megs," Josh told his little sister. He wanted her to know that.

"Love you too," Megan murmured. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Drake and Josh followed a few minutes later, never leaving her side.

Life was about to get better for the Parker-Nichols family.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh, or anything related to the show.

Still want to thank my beta, even though this chapter is unbetaed.

* * *

When Drake and Josh woke up the next morning, a sleeping Megan was still clinging to Drake. She hadn't moved all night.

"She must be tired," Drake told his brother. He had never seen his little sister fall apart like that before, and it had scared him.

"She tired herself out," Josh answered. He hoped he never saw Megan like that again. She had made him hurt last night.

"Should we wake her?" Drake questioned. He didn't want to upset her again.

Josh shrugged. "We could let her sleep," he suggested. She probably needed it.

Megan stirred and opened her eyes. "Hi." She had a huge headache right now, and that was probably a result of the crying.

"Hi, Baby Girl," Drake said. His big brother instincts were in full force because of what had happened last night.

"Sorry I fell apart like that," the teenager murmured. She hadn't wanted anyone to know about what happened with her father. It hurt too much to think about.

"It's okay," Josh assured her. He just hoped she was fine now.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for," Drake comforted. He was glad she had finally talked about their father's death.

Megan smiled. "I'm hungry," she announced. She wanted to eat so bad right now.

"Do you want to talk more about Dad?" asked Drake. It hurt to talk about him, but Megan probably needed it.

She shook her head. "Maybe later."

"You have to talk about it sometime," Drake pointed out. He didn't want to, but it was time that Parker family did.

"I will later," Megan promised. She hugged both of her brothers and headed towards the bathroom.

"I think you should talk to Mom," Josh said to his brother. Megan was really worrying him.

"I agree." Drake didn't want to bring the subject up to his mom, especially when she was pregnant, but they needed to talk about the situation.

An hour later, Drake decided to call Audrey. It was 9:00 and the right time. Unfortunately, he couldn't use his cell phone because it had been broken in the accident.

"Are you okay?" Audrey asked immediately. She was worried about her three children, but Walter had insisted on them being alone.

"We're fine." Drake paused and decided to go ahead and say it. "Mom, Megan had a nightmare last night. She finally told me about what happened with our other accident. She remembers seeing Dad die."

There was another pause. "Are you sure?" Audrey had been waiting years for this, but Megan had refused to talk about Michael and the accident.

"I'm sure." Drake wished that he could still remain unaware of what his father had gone through. It had been easier to not think about it and pretend Walter was his biological father.

Audrey sighed. "Walter and I are coming by later, so I'll bring it by then," she decided.

"See you then," Drake said. He hung up the phone.

"What'd Mom say?" Josh asked. He really hoped that his parents helped Megan.

"They're coming over later," he explained. Hopefully, Drake could prepare himself before then so the conversation wouldn't hurt.

Megan entered the kitchen. "Can I invite Janie over?"

"Sure," Drake said. He figured that Megan probably needed her best friend right now, to get her mind off of their father.

Megan's cell phone was also broken, so she got the apartment phone and dialed her best friend's number. "Hey, Janie. You probably didn't know this, but I was in a car accident last night."

Megan and Janie talked for half an hour, while her brothers watched TV. All three were in pain from the accident, but wouldn't admit it. "Do you think she'll cry again?' Josh asked Drake.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, Josh." It was probably better for Megan if she cried and let all her feelings out.

XXXXXXX

When Audrey and Walter entered Drake's apartment, they were not expecting their children to be watching TV on the couch.

"Hey," said Megan. She winced when she shifted to get into a better position.

"How are you three feeling?" Walter questioned. They didn't look like they were in pain, but sitting on the couch really didn't give anything away about how much pain they were in.

"I hurt a lot," Josh reluctantly admitted. He really hoped to heal soon.

"So do I," Drake replied. At least not moving helped.

"I'm with them," Megan answered. She had never hurt so much before in her life.

"You don't have to go to school tomorrow," Audrey told her. If Megan was still in pain, then she shouldn't be in school.

"I want to go," Megan insisted. Being back in school would keep her mind busy so she wouldn't have to think about her dad.

"You should probably stay home," Josh advised. He backed down when Megan glared at him. That was never a good thing.

"You're not staying home," Drake pointed out, although he did think it was a good idea that his little sister didn't go to school.

Audrey sighed and sat down next to her children. Three teenagers and one pregnant woman didn't exactly work on very well on the couch. "Megan, Drake told me that you had a nightmare about your dad last night."

Megan glared at Drake then. "It was just a nightmare. I'm fine, Mom. Really," she lied.

"I know you're lying, Megan Elizabeth. It's okay to talk about your father. It's been a long time, but I've moved on. I love Walter and Josh very much," Audrey told her.

Megan sighed. "The accident just brought up bad memories. I don't want to talk about it," she frantically insisted.

"You have to talk about it some time," Walter said. He knew that it was the best thing for his stepdaughter.

"No I don't," Megan replied. She didn't want to think about her dad.

"It's okay to talk about it," Audrey assured her. She needed to talk about it herself.

Megan uncharacteristically burst into sobs. "Mommy, don't make me talk about it," she pleaded.

Audrey exchanged a knowing look with her sons. "I know you don't want to talk about your dad, but you need to, Baby."

"I didn't want him to die, Mommy. Daddy was just talking to me and then there was a loud noise. I didn't know what to do," the sobbing Megan confessed.

Audrey hugged her daughter as best as she could. "You were just a little girl, Megan. There was nothing you could do. Your father had internal injuries, and he wasn't going to survive. The doctors couldn't have helped him anyway." This was the first time she was ever talking about Michael's death and it hurt less to talk about it.

"Really?" asked Drake. He had always thought that a doctor could have saved his dad, and had been resenting that fact for years.

Audrey nodded. "I miss your father even now, but his death doesn't hurt as much. I'm glad you decided to talk about it, Megan. We kept pushing that feeling away because we couldn't deal with it."

Audrey and Walter left about three hours later, about an hour after Michelle showed up. She stayed for a little while until Josh threw her out.

At 10:00, Megan got so tired that she fell asleep on the couch. "Let's get you to bed," Josh told her.

"Carry me," she muttered to Drake. Drake and Josh exchanged a knowing look. Since talking about what had happened with her father, Megan's behavior had changed.

"Of course," Drake said. He picked the fourteen year old up and he and Josh headed to the second bedroom.

"Thanks," she murmured. She couldn't wait to fall asleep.

"You okay now?" Josh questioned.

Megan nodded. "So sleepy." She still hurt, but it was gradually getting better.

"You staying home from school tomorrow?" Josh asked. He figured she probably would.

She nodded again. "Love you, Drake. Love you, Josh," she commented.

Both of her brothers smiled. "Love you too, Baby Girl," Drake said. Maybe this was the beginning of a new Megan.

"Love you, Megs," Josh replied. He was glad that she had told the truth about Michael Parker.

Drake and Josh went out into the living room. "She's different," Drake said.

Josh sighed. "She went through a traumatic experience when she was younger. It changed her. Now that she's finally said something, Megan doesn't have to keep up the prankster persona."

"Good point," Drake conceded. He had missed the sweet Megan, even though she had thrown a corn dog at him and Josh during a baseball game when she was two.

"You still didn't break down about your dad dying, even though Mom and Megan did," Josh pointed out. He wanted his brother to fall apart. Drake couldn't let those feelings build.

"I don't want to break down," Drake told him. He couldn't handle that right now. It had been emotionally draining to watch his mother and sister cry.

"You need to let your feelings out," Josh said.

"I can't do this," Drake replied. He did not want to cry. The last time he had cried had been during the whole fiasco when Josh stopped talking to him.

"It's okay to fall apart," Josh assured him.

At that, Drake finally did began to cry. He sat down on the couch. Josh started hugging him.

"I miss him," Drake admitted. He didn't like to think about his father very much.

"It's okay to miss him, bro. You were only a little kid when he died." Josh was glad that the Parkers were finally talking about it.

As Drake cried and Josh comforted him, the healing process finally began.

Many things had changed for the Parker-Nichols, but the accident had changed their luck.

Their relationship had changed, and so would many things in the coming months.

Everything was different now, but in a good way.


End file.
